heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-15 Fast Times In Metropolis
"Now -this- is where I should have been born!" Cassie Sandsmark strolls through Midtown, her eyes bright with excitement for an afternoon of hero watching. Pausing by a trash bin, she drops in the remains of her lunch and pulls off her backpack to grab the essential gear for such an afternoon; binoculars and a digital camera, "Now, lets see, the perfect place... " WHoooOOOoOoOoOOSH! There's a yellow streak that tackles a purple streak and then a skirmish, and a tackle, and a rough and tumble. Kid Flash sits up and rubs his ouchied head, while ElectroBoy or whatever his name is struggles to his feet. "Kid..." "Kid. You're so slow. You know I'm going to catch you and kick the tar out of your for this, right?" Indeed, ElectroBoy had been running from Kid Flash since New York. Surprised him with a knock to the Jaw. New Jersey is a long run, but not for Kid Flash. It's been an amazing day for Kara. After Kal brought her to Metropolis last night, the decision was made for Kara to move in with Kal and live in the big city. A bigger place would need to be found, but the important thing is that the cousins were together again. Kara studied her English some more and put the final touches on her costume, modifying her traditional formal garb of the House of El into a uniform to fight alongside Superman. Now, Kara's flying high above Metropolis, exploring her new home. And with her superhuman senses, the tussle below doesn't escape her notice. Kal's out of town on an emergency, so it looks like it's up to Supergirl to show up and save the day. She swoops down in a blue and red blur, landing off to the side and looking at the two teens. "Is there a problem here?" she asks, eyebrow arched like she always imagined Flamebird doing. Yeah, she could get used to being a hero. Cassie is pulling out her camera when the streak flashes past her, moving so fast it blows her hair and now empty backpack to the side for a second. When she gets enough hair from her face to see the confrontation, her eyes light up like sparklers. She starts to speak when yet -another- costumed hero flies down, and her words turn into a sort of tiny squeak. Clamping her mouth shut, she takes a deep breath, then mutters, "Okay, you can do this Cassie. Play it cool" She can't hide the grin, though, as she raises her camera to snap a couple of quick shots. "I am -so- going to win the school paper prize this year... " ElectroBoy is a little quicker to this punch than Kid Flash. "That guy there. In the yellow. He robbed a bank. I was trying to stop him! Help me!" Kid Flash, a little overcome by the S on Kara's shirt, and just a little overcome by a blonde Superm...chick...he stammers, unable to come up with a defense, "...well...I...uh..you know...uh...LIE!" His blurt comes out in a comical spurt, at the end of gibberish Kara looks over at the boy in yellow. She clenches her fists and adopts a clumsy fighting pose towards him. "Okay. Why do you not surrender now. I do not want to hurt you, but stealing is wrong. Surrender to the police when they come." Cassie continues snapping pictures without a pause, like a Japanese tourist on her first trip to Hollywood, for a few seconds after the girl Superperson faces the boy in yellow. Then, suddenly, she lowers the camera with a frown, "Hey, wait. Weren't you," She points to the hero in yellow, "just telling him," she points then to ElectroBoy, "that he wouldn't get away with something? Why would you be doing that if /you/ robbed the bank?" S Kid Flash turns to Cassie and nods, trying to get the words out, "Wait! Yeah! That's right. /He's/ the one who stole!" Kid Flash straightens. "I'm Kid Flash! The smaller of the scarlet speedsters! The quick one in canary! The sultan of swift! The ...oh wait...he's getting away!" And ElectroBoy is! He's running away from the trio and down the street, taking advantage of the confusion! Luckily, Kara wears a lot of red; it matches her blush of embarrassment as she realizes that she's been duped. Luckily, she's pretty quick on her feet herself. There's a huge gust of wind as she flies after EletroBoy, tossing a loose garbage can into a nearby car from the speed of her passage. She lands right in front of ElectroBoy, an angry expression on her face. "That was not nice to lie..." she says, her eyes flashing red as her heat vision warms up. Cassie takes a step back when the girl hero zooms off, but it doesn't save her hair from another tousle. "Ok, note to self: ponytails." Raking her hair from her face with her fingers, she winces at the car-hitting trash can. But its the red glowing eyes that really catch her attention. Leaning in close to Kid Flash, she asks, "Um... isn't that what Superman's eyes do before he, like, burns a hole in something?" "I know, right? She's like...him. But blonde. And young...." Kid Flash looks to Cassie, "I've seen him before. He's pretty rad. Big S. Doowop curly hair thingy, and he's got these..." Kid Flash deflates a little. "Stop her from melting him, right. I got it." BOOM! The sound barrier breaks as Kid Flash approaches, decelerating so fast he's not sure if he spelled decelerating right. His red gloves reaches out and strikes ElectroBoy on the mouth, trying to knock him out and knock him out of the way of those hot, smoldering eyes of Kara's. <--Do you see what I did there? Michael Turner, RIP. To be fair, Kara was just trying to scare the villain. Unfortunately, she still doesn't have control over all her powers. So, when she unleashes a blast of heat energy at the ground as a warning shot, it's actually powerful enough to cause the asphalt to explode, knocking both Kid Flash and EletroBoy off their feet. Kara looks aghast at what she's done, just in time to get hit by a blast of electricity from ElectorBoy as he tumbles to the ground. Kara yelps in pain and stiffens from the electric shock. "Holy crap!" Cassie follows Kid Flash at a run, forgetting for the moment her camera. She skids to a much less epically by Supergirl, "Are you okay?" Her eyes dart from Supergirl to Kid Flash and his opponent, trying to make sure he's out before she lets her guard completely down. The explosion forces Kid Flash into a slide across the sidewalk. He crunches into a parked car and isn't moving by the time that the pair of ladies view him. Kara struggles against the blast of lightning, the massive voltage locking up her muscles. With an un-ladylike grunt of effort, Supergirl surges and claps her hands at ElectroBoy. The massive shockwave from her handclap hits the villain and sends him flying into a brick wall. He slumps down to the ground, staying still. Kara pants for a bit, recovering from the effort. Then the reality of the situation sinks in and she runs over to Kid Flash. "Oh, Rao! Please be alright, please be alright...." Cassie bites her lip and looks from Kid Flash to defeated villain. After a couple of seconds of indecision, she heads to the villain, pulling off her belt to tie his hands to the closest streetlight she can find. "I think he said his name was Kid Flash, didn't he?" She asks as she ties off the knot as well as she can (which isn't amazingly, girl scouts didn't exactly cover making knots with leather belts that can hold people with superpowers). "Is he breathing?" After a few anxious seconds, the emerald eyes of Kid Flash open up to look at Kara. "Tell me I didn't die. I mean, heaven would be totally awesome if this, is indeed, heaven. But I don't want to..." Kid Flash sits up, "be dead yet. Looks like we got him. Man, I ran forever to catch that dude. He's fast, but not that fast. One of those mutant types. The bad kind, not the nice everyday kind. Not that I have a thing against mutants. I mean, some of my friends are mutants. You know what I mean?" With a grunt, the young man pulls himself up and cracks his back. "Good times. Tally Isham." Kara sighs in relief and smiles when Kid Flash wakes up. "No. You are not dead." The other reference confuses her. "No, I am not Tally Isham. My name is Ka....Supergirl." With the teen speedster okay, she goes over to the captured villain. She smiles at Cassie, seeing ElectroKid tied up. "Thank you," she says to the other blonde girl. "That was very brave of you to help." Cassie brightens when she sees Kid Flash get up, and smiles even wider at the praise from the girl. "Are you kidding? After what you guys went through to get him, it was the least I could do! You guys were amazing!" She pauses just long enough to grab a pen from her backpack before asking, "Can I have your autographs?" $e Kid Flash looks over his shoulder, "Well KaSupergirl, Tally Isham is just an expression." He nods to Cassie, "She's right. Good work, kid." Of course you can have an autograph." He steps right up, not bashful at all and grabs the pen from her. "Who do I make it out to?" Kara looks at both Kid Flash and the blonde girl slightly confused. "What is an...autograph?" She picks up the unconscious ElectroLad and drags him to the center of the street. Kara walks over to the other teens and watches Kid Flash sign the pad. Some kind of human ritual, apparently. "Cassie." She reaches into the backpack again for a notebook, flipping impatiently to a fresh page and raising an eyebrow at being called 'kid' by someone who doesn't look much older than her. "Its- wait, what?" She blinks in confusion at Supergirl, before her eyes get very round and she assumes, "Wow, your training must be seriously intense. Do they not let you watch television or anything?" Kid Flash scrawls out a message on the paper: "To the incomprehensibly (sic?) brave, bold, and beautiful Cassie. Thank you entirely for your assistance in apprehending the evil ElectroBoy...or Lad...or whatever. In greatest appreciation, Your friend, Kid Flash Supergirl looks a little bit uncomfortable as Cassie calls out her lack of knowledge and culture. "I do not watch much television," she says before looking away. She recovers and smiles back to the others. "However, I am glad that no one was injured. And I apologize for attacking you, Kid Flash. I have not been a hero for very long. I do not know many of the other heroes that my cousin works with." Cassie, busy reading and re-reading her new autograph, misses the discomfort she caused. She reads the note a third time before looking up with a grin, "Ohmygods. That means you -both- know Superman!? Whoa." "Well," Kid Flash says and shakes his head, "I don't /know/ him. More like...friend of a friend. I mean. I've /seen/ him. But I don't really...well...know him or anything." Supergirl reddens more as Kid Flash corrects her. "I am sorry. I thought that Superman knew many heroes." She takes a deep breath, trying to get control of herself. "This is....not an impressive introduction as me as a hero, is it?" She smiles sheepishly. "Are you kidding?" Cassie grins at Supergirl, "You totally kicked his a- uh, butt! You took him out in one swing! And you do that seriously sweet red-eye thing, /man/ that is cool. I mean, with just a little more planning, you two would be an awesome team!" "Yeah, kid," Kid Flash responds to Kara. "Don't worry about it. Wearin' that S on your chest is a heavy burden. Want my advice...and I been doing this a couple of years...Don't sweat the small stuff. Just focus on doing the right thing and everything will turn out alright in the end. Just like now, right Cassie?" Pause. "Me and Cassie think you're pretty impressive. And teamups are always awesome." Supergirl smiles, rather radiantly. "Thank you. Both of you. And yes, teamwork is good. I would be glad to work with you again, Kid Flash." She looks over at Cassie, still smiling, but with a slightly concerned cast to her expression. "And thank you for your help also, Cassie. But, be careful. Without special abilities, fighting people like this," she gestures towards ElectroLad, "Can be dangerous." Cassie nods with Kid Flash and tosses Supergirl a thumbs-up for agreeing to her teamup idea. She blinks at the advice to be careful, looking to the side briefly and muttering, "Uh. Yeah, I'll do that thanks." She grins brightly then and holds the paper out for her, "And you should learn what autographs are, speaking of burdens. People are going to start asking you for them all the time." Subject change much? Kid Flash lets out a big yawn and a stretches his back from side to side. "Welp, all's well that ends well as they say. Cassie, you do take care of yourself. Supergirl? You want to take him in or should I?" Wally's question is answered by the sounds of police sirens approaching. Supergirl knows that means the police are arriving, so she just smiles at kid Flash. "The police should handle this," she says. "It was nice to meet you both. Stay safe and I hope to see you again someday." She misses Cassie's second attempt to get a signature by accident and rises up into the air, waving to them before flying off. Cassie watches Supergirl rise with a short lived pout. "Awwwww." The pen and notepad are lowered with a sigh as she recovers, grinning brightly again, "I guess that just means I have to come back again!" She drops the pen into her backpack and hugs the notebook to her chest, smiling at Kid Flash even as she starts backing away, "Well, I better go before my mom finds out I skipped out on my chores /and/ got involved in a fight. And I gotta find a frame for this! Seeya!" "Later skater," Kid Flash says as Cassie dips out. He stands around, surveying the area and the wreckage. He nods smugly, as a smirk comes across his face. "Heroes 1. Losers 0." He pats his hands against each other, wiping away imaginary dust. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs